


【尊礼】心之所向  第二章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

scepter 4是一个讲究秩序和仪式美的组织，他们肩负着守卫这个国家按照正确的运行方式朝着正确的方向前进的责任，异能持有者拥有的非物理法则可以度量的力量，能轻而易举地打破社会的安宁。青之王宗像礼司就是负责管理、整顿甚至处罚这部分人群的，他和他的王盟讨厌一切恶意破坏、阴谋诡计，甚至无法容忍造成混乱恐慌的人存在。

宗像礼司从御柱塔出来之后，立刻和副官淡岛世理取得了联系。在那里看到的监控视频，令他心里很不舒服。那些人已经不是单纯的想要在会场周围制造麻烦了，那个横幅上的内容：“强烈抗议日本政府对异能持有者的非人道控制。”主会场的落地玻璃无疑可以清楚地看到那个横幅，这是旨在破坏日本在全世界眼中形象的政治行为。

是在向scepter 4和非时院宣战吗？

不到十五分钟，宗像驱车来到了会场的附近，聚集的警察越来越多了。因为那群人并没有做出实质上的违法行为，也没有越过警戒线，所以警察部也只是增派了戒严的人手。宗像并不打算下车，毕竟都是些处在末支的小混混而已，他想看看事态朝哪个方向发展。 

“室长，一队、二队就位了，您的命令是？”淡岛世理所说的就位，就是在会场的两翼做好了战斗准备。

“目前没有人使用异能，且看警察部的动作，一旦有人使用异能，全部——逮捕。”  
“是！”  
淡岛非常明白室长的意思，不是“击杀”而是“逮捕”就说明上司已经看穿这并不是普通的骚扰事件。

宗像的视线一刻也没有从那些玩耍的人身上移开，忽然车载导航的显示屏闪动了两下，出来的是录音样式的波纹。一种生理性厌恶感涌上心头，除此以外宗像还嗅到一丝熟悉的气息，他皱起了眉头，视线落在那个屏幕上：“哼，畏畏缩缩的，哪里还像是王。”

“啊，能被你认出来，我很荣幸。”那男声轻柔稳重，没有任何情绪波澜，就像是高中生般稚嫩。

“找几个戴罪羊又有什么用？倒不如大刀阔斧地干一场。”宗像的语气中露骨地表现着鄙夷，接着说道：“还是说你喜欢看到社会陷入恐慌，你这只老鼠就能从中分得一点好处呢？比水流。”

“社会到底会不会陷入恐慌，要试了才知道。宗像，你们限制了异能持有者的行动自由，还美其名曰为了社会安定。莫名其妙地变成了权外者的人们，根本没有选择的余地，你们所做的一切，只不过是为了巩固自己的权威而已吧！秩序，本身就是一个谎言。” 

“我可不想听一个整天躲在地下的老鼠说教。想让我集中精神把你从地下赶到地面上来的话，你就请继续。不过，我的耐心也是有限的。”宗像冷冷地说道，食指轻轻地推了下镜架。

“啊！好可怕！不过，我觉得你精力有限吧！”对方的声音忽然变得低沉起来。

显示屏闪烁了几下后恢复了导航的画面。虽然不知道他又在计划什么，但绝对不是什么好事。宗像正在思考中，手机又响了起来。

“室长！那些人全部离开了！”一边听着淡岛的汇报，宗像将视线投向了那几个青年，他们将怀里的玩偶全部丢到了地上，然后说有笑地离开了。警察们立刻走过去想要收拾掉那些东西，果不其然全部炸开了。

噼里啪啦！  
玩偶落地后顿时化作绿色的火花，由于那些火花并不具备攻击性，那些青年又全部是未成年的样子，警察部只好作为一般恶作剧处理。宗像将这一切看到眼里，淡淡地说了一句：“淡岛君，立刻收队。”

“诶？室长？”淡岛觉得不应该什么也不做就回去了，她还想再度确认一下。

“立刻联系伏见君，下午四点在我的办公室开会。”刚刚十几秒的时间，宗像的脑细胞飞速运转着，特别是关于比水最后说的那句话，他产生了很不好的预感。

“是！”

午餐时间刚过，吠舞罗的各位纷纷聚集到了HOMRA酒吧，他们在等候指令。就因为那个XX峰会，日本的首都东京的安保等级升至最高级别，而吠舞罗是有黑社会性质的异能持有者的王盟组织，他们的任何行动都将引起当局的注意。所以，大家心里都有些憋闷，就算是各自玩手机，也好过在外面无所事事地游荡。

周防尊坐在沙发上已经2个多小时了，他不说话也不挪动，只是手里的烟没有停过。他环视酒吧里懒洋洋的伙伴，他们不想给周防和草薙制造压力，都选择了默不作声。但是这些，周防都看在眼里。他何尝不是烦躁得快要燃烧起来，努力克制隐忍的心情让他的心犹如被猫抓一样难受。

“周防！”草薙出云忽然从柜台内走了出来，“少抽点烟吧！真是的！”

“唔，草薙。我去找老爷子谈一下吧！”周防看了一眼那个快要塞满的烟灰缸，咂着嘴把手里的半支烟摁熄掉。

“还是不要吧！肯定是有他的支持，“联合安保”计划才得以推行的。听说还有两天，那个什么会议就要结束了。不如，再忍几天吧！”很显然，草薙已经出去打听过了。

“但是.......”一直在旁边默默喝着饮料的十束，忧心忡忡地开口道：“如果这只是找借口打压吠舞罗，又或者是给King警告，恐怕就不会那么简单结束吧......"

“不会吧！御柱塔那老爷子不是和各王盟签署的有《一二零》协议吗？”八田紧张地叫起来。“我们尊哥也是王啊！”

“说起来协议也是那老头规定的，要说废黜也就是他一句话吧！”  
“诶？他当我们吠舞罗是什么？”

见大家七嘴八舌地讨论起来，气氛越发紧张，草薙赶忙制止：“大家冷静一点！吠舞罗怎么说也王权组织，在还没有确定之前别胡乱猜测！”

“如果是那样，该怎么办？”因为抽太多烟，周防的嗓音变得干涩，他望着烟灰缸里里袅袅升起的烟雾，冷冷地说道：“与其等着变成那样，不如现在就反抗。” 

“不会的。”草薙半开玩笑地说：“毫无理由单方面打压王权者，即便是黄金之王，也不会想成为王权爆发的诱因吧！

周防苦笑了一下算是回答。但是心里却无法平静：那么我是王权爆发的主因吗？只要我在，scepter 4和非时院就无法放松。能够选择的话，我也不想变成迦具都那样。不是还有宗像在吗？他也不会让那种事发生，如果国常路执意要打压我，宗像会怎么做呢.......

“啊！你们快来看这个视频！哈哈哈哈，这下可热闹了！”坐在窗边的赤城翔平忽然兴奋地嚷起来，将周防发散的思绪拉回到现实中。

手机屏就放在茶几上，大家迅速地聚拢过去，仅仅一分半钟的视频内容却相当有冲击力。 

那个横幅的内容狠狠地叩击着所有人的心，又开始幸灾乐祸地议论起来。会场外面那些青年异常的“恶作剧”，周防一眼就看出了端倪，他的脸色比刚才更加阴沉了：“有人想趁火打劫啊。”

只是轻轻闪过一个镜头，草薙注意到那显眼的制服，他轻声说：“ 周防，是scepter 4的人。”

周防拿起那手机仔细看了看：“他也在那里。”  
“King说的是宗像先生吗？”十束也注意到了，“他在那里的话，就说明这件事并不是权外者闹事那么简单啊！”

忽然，手机屏幕闪动了几下。  
“你好，赤之王周防尊也看到了这个视频真是太好了。”手机里传出一个用机器变过声的男性声音，声音走调得颇为滑稽。

“滚。”

不是第一次被这些“老鼠”骚扰了，周防从来不想和他们多说一句。

“看来你对自己的处境还没有自觉啊。这次借着“联合安保”计划对权外者的整顿行动，不也连消带打地压制了你吗？”

“这个不消你操心。”  
“哦，你误会了。以你的力量不需要我操心，我只是在想赤之王还能克制多久，对国常路的压制能忍耐多久。你看，连我都在发出反抗的声音呢！你和你的王盟就甘心这样下去吗？”


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

好烦！  
周防眉头拧成一团，紧握的双拳渗出红色的光芒。他瞪着那手机屏，发出警告一般的声音：“再不滚我这就去把你的老鼠窝烧掉。”  
“既然这样我就不打扰了，再见。”

手机屏恢复了刚才视频的镜头，赤城呆呆地看着自己的手机左看右看了好一会儿：“这家伙什么时候......”

“他们特别擅长的就是入侵网络，从前不也发生过类似的事吗？”十束解释道：“只要你不要随便下载软件，就没事的。”

“我哪有！”几个大男孩打闹着走到一边去了。只有草薙、十束留在了周防的身边。  
“尊，他们明显是想激怒你，千万别上当啊！”给周防端去一杯冰水，草薙提醒道。

“我知道。”冰水顺着喉咙流向胃部，清凉感让周防冷静了不少。“但是，什么也不做也不像话。”

“King！你不会是想——”十束严厉地瞪着他。  
周防嘴角扯出一个僵硬地微笑，自言自语般地说道：“有个家伙说我也有，王权者的责任呢！”

微微驮着的脊背，懒散的脚步，周防缓缓地朝外走去。草薙知道他已经有了决定，看着十束无奈地说：“那么，我们也好好担负起盟臣的责任吧！”

“啊~啊~，说的是呢！既然这样，召集大家开party吧！反正也没事可做。”十束脸上露出了明快的笑，他相信周防会处理好眼前的困境，那么就让气氛变得活跃一点吧！

草薙愣了一下，大家的情绪如此低落，这样下去也不是办法！于是，他大声安排道：“今晚上煮火锅吧，现在出去采购东西！”

不一会儿，刚才还沉闷的空气，就在大家的欢闹声中消散的无影无踪了。 

================================

宗像礼司回到办公室的时候，立刻查看会场周围的街道布局图，对接下来应该如何应对开始部署。绿之王一直都隐藏在这个城市里，或许说是隐藏在各个角落，通过入侵网络的黑客技术，相当于有强大的信息网。在这一点上面，恐怕可以媲美scepter 4。来无影去无踪，到目前为止他的王盟到底有多少人都不得而知。

真是个令人讨厌的王盟，一想到这里，宗像不由皱了皱眉。

戴着手套操作电脑颇为不便，犹豫再三还是取下了右手的那只。手背上，被皮带捆出的淤青和刮伤还未痊愈，就像是在嘲笑他被残酷拥抱的事实。即便是在那种情况下做爱，在极度的快感驱使下依然达到了高潮。

周防的体温，周防的力量，周防的热情。  
被情欲驾驭了身体的王，也不过如此......

宗像感觉到身体颤抖了一下，他缓缓地取下眼镜，用手捂住了双眼。即便是看不到，即便是不去想，那个男人的一切都似乎已经印在自己的身体里。

可是，现在可不是想这些事的时候。宗像努力振作精神，将全身心投入到工作之中来，他快速地敲击着键盘，墙角的打印机开始吞吐纸张。

“室长。”  
“进来。”

门外传来淡岛世理的敲门的声音，宗像将手套重新带好，对面墙上的钟正好显示的四点整。

“根据您的指示，送八田回去的时候，注意吠舞罗的情况。主要干部都呆在HOMRA酒吧，没有外出，从精神面貌来看他们这几天的日子不好过。”伏见的语气有些生硬，可见送八田回去费了不少精神。

“.......”  
“呃......周防尊也在HOMRA。不过没有和我说话，他看起来有些焦虑。”见室长不作声，伏见尴尬地咳了两声继续汇报着。

宗像微微点了点头，“草薙出云有说什么吗？”

“没说什么，只说了代他向您问好。”其实伏见心里也很奇怪，一般来说他们都不会主动提到室长。

淡岛站得笔直，已经做好准备接受命令。但是今天的室长让她十分介意，她的视线落到了宗像的手上，他正在整理刚刚打印出来的文件。那戴着黑色手套的双手，不能不引起她的注意。

“室长，您的手......”

“不必在意。”宗像淡淡地说着，并不打算向她解释，然后将文件分别递给他们两人。“你们两人按照这上面的安排去做吧！”

和宗像预想的差不多，首先提出异议的便是伏见。他简直不敢相信上面的安排，睁大眼睛说道：“室长，如果按照您的安排，凡是靠近警戒线十米以内无关人员一律驱逐， 凡携带可疑物品的人员一律拘禁，这、这不是警察该做的事吗？”

“这也是‘联合安保’计划执行的一部分，警察部在我们没有及时反应的期间逮捕了赤之王盟的八田美咲，我们这样做也是分担了警察的工作嘛！”宗像平静地望着伏见。

“那、那么联合网络通信安全局防火墙升级至最高级呢？这么一来，普通民众岂不是暂时都上不了网了吗？”因为他能想象这并不是简单能够完成的工作，伏见的声音不由地提高：“再说，还需要非时院的那位签字不是吗？”

“伏见，冷静一点！”宗像严厉地说道，“要逮到老鼠，首先就要让老鼠失去视力和听力。我们的工作是保证在峰会没有结束之前不能出任何问题，需要授权签字的部分我联络非时院。” 

这时候，伏见的手机响起了。是秋山冰社用座机打来的，报告的内容令他无言以对，“室长，特務队的手机被病毒锁定了，暂时只能用对讲机彼此联系。”

“嗯，果然。”宗像似乎预料到这种情况会发生，望向伏见下达了命令：“立刻启用备用的手机吧！”

“您是指物料室里面那些老式手机吗？”伏见已经明白了室长的意思，“用了那些手机，就不能与屯所的数据库联网了。不过，这也是没办法的了。”

“室长......”淡岛世理的脸色苍白，再一次确认着上面的内容：“你让我接下来48小时都留在吠舞罗，这、这是什么意思？！”

啧。果然是室长才能想到的办法......

伏见的郁闷就要到达临界点了，但是看起来淡岛更加烦恼啊！他同情地看了副长一眼。

“未来的48小时至关重要，我可能需要驻守在会场附近，以防绿之氏族突然袭击。能完成这项任务的前提是，赤之王盟不能出乱子。”宗像礼司双手抱拳，面色凝重地望着淡岛：“吠舞罗的草薙出云，还算是个明事理的人，希望你能通过和他的交涉，让吠舞罗暂时不要有所动作。”

“但是赤之王周防尊......！”淡岛艰难地说着。

“如果是他有所动作，那么.......由我来处理。”室长推了下镜架，意味深长地说道。

淡岛世理望着他略显疲累的脸，知道自己的上司面临到前所未有的压力，对于这种令人为难的工作，也只有硬着头皮答应下来。

“黄金老爷子在干什么？为什么要让scepter 4同时应付两个王盟，他到底知不知道我们的人有多么辛苦啊！”伏见口无遮拦地抱怨着，这很明显是抱怨给室长听的。

“淡岛，你去准备一下，立刻过去。”宗像想了一下，又交代了一句：“不管吠舞罗的人说什么都不要理会，不要说多余的话。”

“是。”其实不用室长特别交代，她也知道怎么做。但是，只要吠舞罗里的周防尊在，她就难以放松，那种感觉就像和一颗原子弹共处一室般令人不安。

“伏见，我不能把应付吠舞罗的事交给非时院。”

宗像抬起眼睛注视着一脸茫然的伏见，绀紫的瞳孔里透出些许复杂的神情，“比水流就是想利用周防带头反抗非时院对异能持有者的管控，如果让国常路大人接手，只会加速周防的暴走。”

室长竟然已经想到了这一层......

仔细想想这几天发生的事，伏见忽然明白过来了：真正让室长忧心的并不是绿之王盟，而是周防尊。一种微妙的感觉在心底漾开，他望着室长却说不出话来。  
“再说，你也不希望八田美咲再被逮捕一次了吧！”

宗像轻轻地调整了下镜架，笑着说道：“我可没办法再去救他一次。”  
“室长！”  
没料到他话锋一转，令伏见措手不及。一脸别扭地瞪着宗像：“如果没别的事我就先走了！

那么，我也该行动起来了！在去会场附近驻防之前，还有件重要的事情要做。他轻声叹了口气：不管是哪个王，都不让人省心。一不小心就可能进退维谷，身为秩序之王，是不允许这种情况发生的。

给伏见的那份文件，还有给特務队下达的指令，是关于这两天的行动方针以及在会场周围一公里的范围内如何警戒的安排。

是不是应该和那个人再谈一次呢？ 他，到底能不能听进去呢？


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

要想看住吠舞罗那群人，靠她淡岛世理一个人是不可能做到的。

她到店之后，气氛变得更加奇怪了。草薙出云小心翼翼地接待着淡岛，非常担心她会和周防发生冲突。十束多多良看出了这里一点，故作轻松地和她打着招呼：“淡岛小姐也很就没过来了，宗像先生他还好吗？”  
�  
“托您的福，室长除了工作繁忙以外，一切都挺好的。”淡岛说道“工作繁忙”几个字的时候，下意识地看了一眼周防。“栉名安娜呢？她不在吗？”

“让她去参加春假郊游了。”草薙出云拿了一盘薄脆饼干放在了她的面前，小声说道：“这段时间东京事情那么多，尊的压力太大，怕她担心嘛！”

“哦，这样啊！会议还有两天结束，你们再忍耐一下吧！”淡岛端起血红玛丽小酌了一口。“不光是你们，我们的压力也很大啊！”

周防只用余光瞟了一眼淡岛世理，就令她后背发冷。他鼻息里传出不屑的冷哼，眉心的皱纹似乎更深了。

“你的意思我都理解，但是我们也有自己的原则。”草薙连忙接过话来，及时拉住了淡岛：“如果是峰会结束后还对王盟继续施压，我们也不会坐以待毙。”

关于这个问题，连室长都保证不了，淡岛更不知如何回答，“总之先把这几天过去再说吧！绿之氏族突然跳出来，大家都很头疼。草薙，能不能拜托你......你管理好下面的人，不要再添乱了。”

连日繁忙的工作，淡岛姣好的妆容也难掩倦色，加之对scepter 4目前的状况忧心忡忡，她想寻求草薙的帮助并不是装出来。难得看到女强人会露出这种表情，草薙不禁动容。

“小世理，这个要看.....尊的意思。”虽然有心想答应，草薙能感觉到周防的烦躁。

“你叫宗像不要插手别人的事。”

周防点了支烟，这句话算是半警告吧！从淡岛世理进来的那一刻，他就看出这女人是来做什么的。本来看在草薙的面子上不想理会，但还是没忍住。

“这是什么话！”淡岛转过身，当看到周防懒散的表情时，忽然想起了室长的忠告，她压低声音说道：“算了，这些话跟你说你也不会懂。草薙，这薄饼做的不错哦！”

“周防，就不能为了彼此忍耐一下吗？”

赤之王的脑海里忽然想起宗像说的这句话，那天的事情周防记忆犹新，宗像那断断续续地呻吟声如同毒药般让他坠入情欲的深渊。他，到底是容忍了自己的放纵，想到这里周防的心情又翻涌起来。

他眯着金色的眼睛，昂着头向空中吐着烟圈。

酒吧某处传来了手机的震动声引起了大家的注意，纷纷开始查看自己的手机。而周防抬起眼皮望着十束：“吧台上的手机，递给我！”

周防的手机就在淡岛世理的手包旁，手机壳背面那个巨大的吠舞罗标志格外瞩目，她将剩下的酒喝完，心里嘀咕着：“他这样的人，谁会联系他......啊，原来是短讯。”

那条短讯是一个没有登记号码的电话发来的。只有短短几个字，丝毫没有多余的话语。

“尊，出什么事了？”

周防紧绷的脸颊略微松弛，眼睛盯着手机看了好一会儿。从表情来看并不是坏事，草薙不禁好奇地问道。

“我要出去一下。” 他从沙发上站起身，钥匙链发出清脆的声响，径直朝门外走了过去。 

“喂！周防！”淡岛大声叫着，从椅子上站了起来，转而郑重其事地劝告着：“如果不是特别重要的事，还请你不要出去。拜托了！”她那认真的表情把草薙都吓着了，从来和周防不对付的女强人，此刻竟微微欠身向周防施礼。 

“哎......” 淡岛的这一举动，令吠舞罗的成员们立刻安静了下来。或许是意识到外面的情况有多糟，大家都默默地注视着周防。

“抱歉，有个必须要去的约会。”周防叹了口气，抓着头上的红发，淡淡地说了一句后便推门离开了。 

“天呐......”淡岛一副快要哭的表情，“周防怎么是个这样的人啊！”

草薙将刚调好的酒放到放到她的面前，“来尝尝我调的新品，加了红豆沙的哦。”

“淡岛小姐不用担心啦！King会那么说就一定不会出事的。”十束抓了一片薄饼放进嘴里，笑嘻嘻地冲着草薙嚷着：“给我一杯气泡饮料吧！薄饼就是要配那个才好吃啦！”

看着十束兴致勃勃的脸，她情绪似乎平静了些。“他们都是和周防尊的伙伴，我是不是应该相信他啊！”她一边这样安慰着自己，一边拿出手机给室长发去短讯。

“小世理，王们有自己的想法。我们，还是不要干涉太多比较好哦。”草薙的话里，似乎藏着许多秘密。

� “是吗......”

淡岛面前的酒杯里，那金色的液体包裹着豆沙球体，散发出清爽的气味，她默默地端起了酒杯。

==============================

这个世界上每个人都担负着自己的责任在前行。哪怕是步履蹒跚，心神俱疲，也要硬着头皮坚持下去。所有的坚持只有被赋予了意义才是有价值的，就像是加满油的汽车朝着正确的目的地奔驰而去，就不怕道路曲折。

那么，我的坚持，意义在哪里？

我所想要守护的东西，在成为王的那一刻，就已经变得岌岌可危。因为只要我在，那些东西都有被毁掉的危险。

宗像礼司是不同的。他坚信自己守护的大義，就是为实现理想而存在的。他对成王这件事从来没有迷惘过，对所做的事也从没有怀疑过。他应该算是天之骄子，他是命运的宠儿，只要继续走下去，他将是伟大的秩序之王。

前提是，没有遇到我。

我对这无聊的命运厌恶至极，却又摆脱不了。要说在这条成王的路上有什么有趣的事，就是和宗像相遇。

战斗也好，争吵也好，不管怎么都好。这快要发霉的生活总算是有点意思了，不知道从哪里冒出来的老鼠来找麻烦。  
不管宗像怎么想，我是不会允许的。

周防穿行在繁忙的大街上，每个人都行色匆匆。嘈杂声令他心烦意乱，却也不影响他思考这些纠结于心的问题。过去的几天里，绿之王盟的骚扰，已经给吠舞罗造成了不少损失，也有人员受伤。大概是不想惊动警察继续找他们的麻烦，都选择了缄口不言。

“适当的给他们一点教训吧！”他停下了脚步，喃喃自语道，从口袋里掏出手机，给草薙出云发了一个信息：去把那些找麻烦的人找出来。

黑木町的红叶酒吧，位于城市的另一端，隐藏在偏僻交错的街道里，周防乘坐的出租车颇费了些功夫才找到这里。这家店看起来比HOMRA规模要大，霓虹灯招牌的下方有几个作为装饰的骷髅头，巨大的玻璃门上贴着许多”free”的英文字母，外墙是红砖图案，上面有巫师的扫把、猫头鹰、蟾蜍等等诡异的图案。

free，代表着自由。意思是通过这扇门就能得到自由吗？但是这间酒吧透出的气息却给他了很强的压迫感。这种压迫感如此熟悉，如此地势均力敌，却令他感到清醒、振奋，也许等他的那个人，就是自由的彼岸吧！

周防将风衣的扣子解开，推开了那道写满“free”的大门。店内的客人并不多，他一眼便找到那个等他的人。

灰色的风衣挂在一旁，深紫色的衬衣加黑色商务休闲裤，带着黑色丝质手套的指尖夹着的香烟，静静地燃烧着。大约是感觉到有人正在靠近，那柔顺墨蓝色头发轻轻转动，看到周防尊的时候微笑着打着招呼：“哟，你来了。”

“波本，拜托。”周防在他身边坐下，先向侍者点了酒，接着从吧台上的香烟盒里拿出一支烟点上，“堂堂青之王宗像礼司竟然会约到这里见面，可真不像你。”

“绿之王已经入侵了大部分的网络和监控设备，在杀毒屏蔽和升级官方网络完成之前，要避开他们实在不容易。”宗像淡淡地说着，吞吐着烟雾。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“怎么，你也抽烟的吗？”周防端起酒杯喝了一口，那口感凛冽清澈，他放松地深吸了口气。

“偶尔，觉得累的时候会抽。”

“找我，什么事？”周防侧过身子，望着宗像英俊帅气的脸，今天的便服非常适合他的气质。

“从今天晚上开始，Scepter 4和警察部会有大动作，不管外面发生什么，我希望吠舞罗不要参与。”

“这好像不公平吧！绿组这几个月来没少惹事儿，我不管你们的安保计划是怎么样的，但是王盟之间的摩擦我不能坐视不理。”

“周防！”宗像注视着那个红发男人，再一次耐心地劝诫道：“不管由谁出面，最终的结果都是为了教训绿组，至少在联合安保计划执行的这段时间，我们行动起来更加——”

“宗像！先喝酒吧！”

周防打断他的话，将酒杯递过去，那金菲士在橘色的光线下呈现出危险的颜色。

“我本以为你会明白，看来又是我自作多情了。“宗像望着酒柜，苦涩地笑了一下继续说道：“周防，不管是为了一般民众，还是为了氏族成员，我都不想你参与进来。”

“哼，早就说过的吧！我并没有你那样的觉悟，每个人都有自己的责任，而我的责任就只有保护氏族这一项，如果连这一点都无法做到的话，我这个王就没有存在的必要了。”周防的嗓音略微沙哑，一点点将剩下的酒全部倒入嘴里。

两个人都沉默了，意见产生了分歧，这次和往常不同，这并不是用力量压制对方服从可以解决的，压抑感如同雾气一般散不开。周防一早知道宗像会和他说什么，也知道会是这样的结果，但是他还是来了。

“宗像，你的身体......好些了吗？”接过侍者端过来的第二杯酒，周防轻轻摇动着酒杯，低声问道。

诶？宗像的眉头微微蹙动，大概是淡岛世理告诉吠舞罗自己请假的事吧.......周防的问题令他措不及防，轻笑一声化解尴尬答道：“当然。别忘了我也是王。”

“呵呵，是的呢！”周防瞥了一眼那扎眼的黑手套，心里忽然升腾起一阵躁动，“宗像，你提出来的要求我会考虑的，等到你们的行动结束后我再动手也不是不可以。”

“那真是太好了！”宗像如释重负地说道，眼眸中带着笑意，举起酒杯：“那么，干杯吧！”

周防将酒喝完后，一把抓住了宗像的手。他显然被吓了一跳，酒杯剧烈的晃动了一下，差点撒到身上。

“周防！你放手！”宗像正色道，在还没有引起别人注意之前，他不想在这种地方和周防拉扯。

“你的手，怎么了？”周防丝毫没有放松力道，如铁钳般握住宗像的手腕。

“被某个野蛮人弄伤而已，请不要介意。”宗像压低声音警道，神色紧张得一触即发：“你快放手！”

“让我看看。”周防边说着就要动手去扯他的手套。

“周防！”宗像脸色变得有些苍白，他慌忙抓住周防的手：“你等一下……！”

“唔？怎么了？”周防嘴里咬着的香烟，有些零星的烟灰落下。他眯着眼睛盯着宗像微微泛红的脸：“这种程度你就怕了吗？”

“并不是怕，只是……”宗像心里不由怒骂这人没有常识。他四下看了看，无奈地叹了口气说道：“周防，到四楼去吧！预订的有休息室。”

宗像将外套搭在手臂上朝大门左侧的电梯走去，周防则跟在后面。宗像脊背挺拔，丝毫看不出任何犹豫，步伐稳健透出不可思议的冷静。

会以为他害怕是绝对是自己的错觉，宗像这样的男人……周防自嘲般的笑了笑。

这休息室无疑是给在楼下喝醉后一夜情准备的。设施简陋，电视柜旁的香薰气味很淡，却若有若无地透淫糜的气息。好在寝具色调素净，看起来还算清爽干净。宗像走到床边，用修长的中指推了下镜架，昂着头望向周防语气突然变得很严肃：“因为你的毫不节制，所以我才必须要带上手套。周防，我觉得你有必要以个人的名义向我道歉。”

周防眯起了眼睛，一脸疑惑地看着宗像。事到如今才说这些话吗？他嘴角扯出一个奇怪地笑，慢慢地走向宗像：“你会受伤确实很意外，不过上一次，你也很享受不是吗？”

“享受和你这头野兽做爱吗？别开玩笑了！”宗像瞪着他道。

从那紫色的瞳孔透出的意义不明的眼神中，周防非常确定从中看到了渴求。于是，他抓起宗像的右手，将那手套取了下来。白皙的手骨节匀称，甚至可以看到淡淡的血管纹路，指甲修剪地相当整齐。手腕处有青紫的瘀伤还没有消散，还有几处破皮的伤口已经结疤。  
会变得如此触目惊心，周防倒真没有想到。

“喂！你干什么！”

宗像想要抽回手却来不及了，周防竟然吻向他的手背。湿润的唇在他的手上移动着，如蚂蚁啃噬般的酥痒从指尖传来，宗像的呼吸渐渐紊乱起来。

忽然，周防抬起蜜色的眼睛注视着他，“这算不算道歉呢？”

“变态......”  
手指被滚烫的口腔包裹住舔舐轻咬，湿黏的触感撩拨着宗像的心。他低声说着，皱着眉头将手指从那人嘴里拿了出来。

谁知周防立刻用力搂住他的腰，不由分说地吻住他的唇，在他温润的黏膜里扫荡着，强邀对方的舌尖起舞。这个吻相当磨人，炽热的呼吸带着淡淡的烟草气味喷在他的脸上，晕眩感直冲头顶。

“周防，刚才说的事情......”当那颗红发的脑袋转向他的侧颈时，宗像轻轻缩了一下脖子。

“我要抱你。”  
“恐怕.....今天恐怕不行。”

腰部以下两人的身体紧紧地贴在了一起，宗像甚至能隔着布料感觉到对方勃发的情欲。然而，他也很清楚这头野兽的性格，周防一旦开始行动自己就不可能脱身。战场是这样，床上也是这样。

周防可不甘心隔着衣服抚摸他的身体，三两下解开扣子并将衬衣从裤子里拉出来。那身体的曲线的每一寸都让他欲罢不能，正想将这些麻烦的遮蔽物全部扯掉的时候他听见了宗像的拒绝，他扳起那个高傲的下巴，强迫对方和平视。

“宗像，你定这个房间是什么意思？”

“我可不是为了邀请你。”宗像的薄唇勾起一弯，带着些许调侃和捉弄在对方的股间蹭了一下：“不过赤之王意外地没有定力啊！”

周防不悦地“啧”了一声，粗糙的大手在的胸口上摩挲，恶作剧般地在乳尖上刮擦着，宗像嘴里溢出细微的呻吟声，不由自主地向前挺出。

在那薄薄的胸肌上抚弄着，非常满意宗像的反应，周防的大手探入他的裤子，抓住结实的双臀用力一按——，宗像喉间传出一声闷哼。

“你的定力也不怎么样嘛！”周防握住那已经勃起的部位滑动起来，凑近宗像微微泛红的脸颊亲了一下，再次说道：“我想抱你。”

“嗯……啊……！”性器敏感的肉冠部分被周防搓弄着，腰部渐渐失去力量，宗像的理智很快就要决堤，他强忍着呻吟声说道：“周防，站着……可没办法做！”

将宗像推倒在床上，那没戴眼镜薄唇微启的样子格外诱人，胸口泛红的乳尖引起了周防的注意：“上次没有好好疼爱它们，这次给你补上。”

“不、不用！”宗像知道他要干什么，想要侧过身躲过袭击，却被周防按住了双手。

周防又在那瘀伤上面亲吻了一下，低沉的声音令人恐慌 ：“要是不想再被绑起来，就老老实实让我抱！”

周防的唇擒住那小小的肉粒，用力吮吸着，舌苔在上面来回扫动，手指夹住另外一只拈动。酥痒感迅速传遍全身，最后都汇集到股间。宗像清楚自己的身体发生了变化，他只轻轻扭动了一下，周防马上咬住那已经有些红肿的小东西，在齿间轻磨起来。

“疼……！”宗像抓住红发的脑袋，轻声叫着：“可以了……吧！”

乳首胀大且微微肿起，被唾液滋润着呈现出淫靡的红色，周防又看了看被宗像溢出的液体濡湿的掌心，颇为得意地笑了一下。

“宗像，来帮帮我吧！”  
周防望着他，抓住他的手按在自己的腿间，那里鼓胀的很厉害，粗硬的触感足以让接受它的人倒吸一口气。宗像偶尔也会挑逗般地碰他那里，但是被周防要求并不多。

宗像坐起来时候脸已经泛起红潮，他露骨地表现出嫌弃：“你脑子里除了想这些事，没有别的吗？”嘴上那么说着，双臂用力一推，周防就靠在了床头上。

周防的裤子被下来了，阴茎就这样大刺刺地立在那里，随着呼吸微微抽动着。宗像俯下身去的时候，他觉得心跳都慢了半拍。

滚烫的唇瓣含住它，凭借着之前周防为他做的口活时的记忆，宗像顺着茎身上下滑动，手轻轻地握住微凉的囊袋按摩着，然后让舌头在那肉冠上舔舐着，小孔出流出的前列腺液味道很不好，再加上周防荷尔蒙的气味，宗像只觉得头晕目眩，浑身发烫。他紧闭着眼睛殷勤地吞吐着，能从那东西在嘴里的颤动中知道周防的反应。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

看到平时那个傲慢的青之王，一副不情愿却又认真舔吮着自己性器的表情，周防就兴奋得几乎射出来，他浑身的肌肉紧绷着，不断抵到宗像上颚的肉冠越发涨得难受，快感铺天盖地逐渐让人疯狂。

忽然，他抱住那蓝发的脑袋猛地向上顶去。

“咳咳咳！周防，你是魔鬼吗！”  
那东西在嘴里突然涨大，根本来不及躲闪就被喷射得到处都是。宗像被狠呛了一口，急忙去拿纸巾擦拭，怒骂着那一脸舒畅的男人。

“味道不错吧？”  
周防从身后重新将他抱住，在他胸腹间摩挲着。宗像的身体白净得像一张纸，此刻已经变成淡粉色，周防的手在他小腹上挺起的阴茎上拨弄了一把，坏笑着说道：“宗像，不做完我可是不会和你谈的哦！”

“呃！”怀里的人打了个激灵，将头别到一边嘟囔着：“既然要做就快点，每次都那么缠人——哈！唔……”

周防凑近他那红透的耳尖，像猫一样轻舔着，宗像就如同撒娇般哼唧了几声，周防的心底荡漾起来。于是，他用特有的沙哑性感的声音在宗像的耳畔轻声说：“原来是这样！那你说今天用什么姿势？”

“……正面。”  
耳朵是他的敏感带，被撩拨地酥痒难耐，脑袋偏向一边轻声答道。

“如你所愿。”  
这个回答倒是让周防意外。宗像一直不喜欢被他盯着看，大概是不愿让他看到自己很有感觉的表情吧！将身体陷入床榻里，宗像单腿微曲，紫色的眸子泛起了情色的雾气。抬起修长的腿去勾周防的腰：“发什么呆？又不是第一次看了......”

“今天意外的积极啊！”  
周防抓住他脚踝用力向两边扳开，视线直接落在那淡红色的密蕾处，大手从性器滑下去将那滑腻的液体涂在上面。周防指尖探入的时候，心里突然想起他前几天发烧的事，竟有几分动摇。

“唔！嗯......”宗像大口地吐着气，他能清楚地感觉到那手指的每一次转动，有意无意地在那神秘的腺体上碾过，产生的难以名状的性刺激，他的腰就会不自觉地浮起来回应对方。尽管很舒服，却也很煎熬。宗像的眼角开始泛红了，话语变得有气无力起来：“你在干什么？我......我快要......”

周防何尝不想快点，只不过......

耐心地，细致地做了扩张，宗像浑身都战栗着，下半身就想要融化了一样。想要释放出来，被逼着直面自己身为男人的动物性，宗像觉得很羞耻。这时候，后穴有水声传出，且不管那是什么，似乎又听见了谁的呻吟声。

如泣如诉的，压抑的，愉悦的声音。

那是自己的声音......宗像不由地闭上了眼睛，愠怒地骂道：“周防，你......不做的话就滚开！”

“想要了吗？”  
周防愣了一下，再看看宗像胸口急促地起伏着，因得不到满足而焦虑地扭动着胯骨，知道时机已经成熟。他放低身体，将自己的性器抵住穴口开始进入。

“嗯......唔！”  
前端进入后，一直没什么进展，宗像忍不住抗议。周防挺进的速度很慢，尽管如此宗像紧致的肌理还是令他发狂。大腿到腹部的肌肉微微抽搐着，全身每一个毛孔都在战栗。

这样不上不下的感觉，真是......宗像双手环住他的脖子，咬紧牙关抬起双腿勾住周防后腰用力一勾——

“呀！”身体被打开的痛楚只有片刻，宗像还是抑制不住地叫出声，紧紧搂住周防的脊背，语不成句地说：“不要......不要耍我啊......你.....周防！”

我才没耍你，我只是.......

抱住那个浑身被汗水湿透的男人，周防开始用力抽动起来，一下重过一下地向深处顶着。肉体摩擦碰撞声夹杂着两个男人的喘息声此起彼伏，宗像根本没有精力在去理会羞耻心了，夹在两人身体间的性器被剧烈的摩擦着，产生的快感足以毁灭一个人所有的理智。

“你、你是笨蛋吗？我只是不想你再受伤！”在调整进入的角度时，周防在他的耳边低语着。再次进入的时候，宗像忽然抓住他的肩膀叫道：“别动！”

“你.....射了吗？”腹部传来的异样感，后穴里明显地收缩，同为男人的周防立刻明白过来了。

“.......”宗像尴尬地不知道说什么才好，“还不都是你，一直——啊！不行了！”容不得他抱怨，周防又开始继续朝滚烫的身体里进攻了。

“还不够！”这一次周防是朝宗像要命的地方挺进了。  
“不行.....啊！”

宗像的性器还没得到休息，便被前列腺催促着勃起，精液不断溢出产生的晕眩感几乎将他逼疯。周防放慢了速度，也为自己调整了呼吸，他将手探下去。揉弄着那涨得发红地肉茎， 把小孔处流出的液体涂抹地到处都是。

“宗像！再多一点！”  
“不、快停下来！呀......唔！”

知道了周防要逼他再次走向高潮，宗像俊美的五官扭曲起来。身体的血液似乎要沸腾了，受不住男人的责罚，忍不住含糊不清地嚷起来。大腿根的嫩肉被摩擦地生疼，耻骨也有些酸麻了。

“来吧！”难得看到宗像媚态尽显，周防的情欲被爆发式地引燃，他开始做最后的冲刺。随着周防一声苦闷的叹息声，还有宗像难以忍耐的喘息，这场性事才算告一段落。

宗像微微睁开眼，极度的满足感令泪水滑落，此刻的他有些脱力。因为长时间张着嘴，他的喉咙干得几乎要着火。周防的情况也好不到哪里去，射精后他更加用力地搂着宗像，慢慢地调整着自己的不应期。

“水.....周防。”宗像如呓语般，轻轻地拍了拍周防的背脊，而那肌肉上全是汗水。  
呃......男人从身上起来的那一瞬，身体的分离带来了一种莫名的失落感，宗像被自己吓了一跳，他望着天花板拼命将自己拉回现实中来。

周防朝电视柜望去，那里摆着的有矿泉水。

“唔....！！”周防将水含在嘴里，朝宗像的嘴里送去。嘴对嘴喂水这种情节，宗像怎么也没有想到，根本来不及挣扎，干涸的喉咙忍不住对水的渴望就这样吞咽起来。

一口，两口，三口......  
宗像眉头拧做一团，溢出的水顺着嘴角流到床上，他双手抵住周防的胸膛，却怎么也推不开这霸道的男人。

“够了！”宗像将脸偏过一边，正想要发作，视线却落到了矿泉水的瓶子上：“水，是从哪里拿的？”

“桌子上的，是你放在那里吧！”

周防靠在他的身边，抽起了烟。尼古丁放大了性爱的余韵 ，也给身体带去了放松的感觉。

“诶.....”宗像轻声答道。  
“今天没受伤吧！”  
“......”  
“清理身体，要我帮忙吗？”  
“不必了。”宗像瞥了他一眼，“烟给我抽一口吧！”

周防将烟放到他的唇边，态度忽然认真起来：“宗像，压制我不是你的工作吗？”  
“干嘛突然说这个？”宗像发现想要移动一下都很困难，腰想要断了一样酸胀。

“所以，其他人的事你就别管了。”  
“别管了......的意思？”

宗像最后看到的画面，就是周防从他嘴里把烟拿走，那鎏金的瞳孔中透出浅浅的悲伤，好像还说了些什么根本听不清楚，意识却越来越模糊。

你好好休息吧！  
望着宗像消瘦疲惫的脸庞，周防帮他做了一些简单的清理后，帮他盖上了被子。  
接下来，该去履行赤之王的“职责”了吧！

宗像，这就是我的宿命。

===============================

宗像礼司醒来的时候，已经是第二天中午了，一睁眼便发现自己的右手被锁在床头上了。  
那手铐......

他脸上顿时变得发青，因为这镣铐是为周防的准备的，如今却将自己锁住了。锁链的长度只够到达卫生间的位置，不管是强度还是硬度，根本难以挣脱，着是为了暂时控制王权者（只能暂时），科学研究所特别研制的。

周防从一开始就发现了，来这里的目的.....

那瓶水掺了强效安眠药，是宗像为周防准备的。然而那男人却强行灌进他的嘴里，也就是说这个想要困住周防的计划，本身就是失败的。

但凡有更好的选择，也不至于——看到自己满身的吻痕，宗像深深地叹了口气。

刚刚准备思考对策的时候，床头上的手机响了，不出所料是伏见猿比古打来的。  
“室长！抱歉！我一直联系不到您，请问您在哪里？”

“我目前不太方便，伏见君，是会场那边出什么事了吗？” 听他的语气有些着急，宗像产生了不好的预感。

“您放心，会场什么事都没有。我要报告的事，是昨晚上到现在，一共接到了13起火警，没有普通民众受伤，起火的地点距离会场都有一段距离，所以并没造成骚动。”

“没有普通民众受伤......是有权外者受伤吗？”宗像的语气冰冷异常，“伏见君，安排你做的事怎么样了？”

“通信安全局还没有签字，解释说只有面临国家安全危机才会启动最高等级防火墙。不过，队员们的手机通信网络恢复了，所以备用手机并没有发放。”

“.......”宗像沉默了，这件事不会那么简单结束。

“室长，您什么时候到会场？”现在只有他一人在指挥scepter 4的行动组，显然他并没有把握应付得了绿之王的可能出现。

“我忙完了自然会过去，指挥权暂时归你。”挂掉电话后，他立刻开始考虑脱身的事。  
居然被自己设下的局算计了，我也真是太小看周防尊了。宗像为自己点了支烟，烟雾缭绕中，那红发男人的面容一点点浮现了出来。

“压制我不是你的工作吗？所以，其他人的事，你就别管了。” 

周防尊，他也是个王呢！  
只有王才能理解王的意图，不是吗？  
宗像唇角溢出淡淡的烟雾，一点点在房间里散开。


End file.
